


"Just Friends"

by stuck_on_wonho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changki is too damn sassy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hyungwonho are That™ couple, Joogun is soft, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shownu and Minhyuk are Best Friends, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuck_on_wonho/pseuds/stuck_on_wonho
Summary: ❝ Ki, I have told you this a million times over, we are just friends. Any way I'm straight. ❞❝ Says the guy sitting between his best friend's legs with his arms around your waist. Yeah, it's the definition of straight.. not ❞© stuck-on-wonho · 2017





	1. 零 ➻ warnings

-⚣-  
**WARNING**  
contains and may contain :

swearing  
sexual references  
smut  
homophobia  
 bullying  
depression  
mentions of (possible) self-harm  
angst  
heterosexuality (unfortunately)  
enough sexual tension between the couples to choke on  
like six-hundred gay rainbows  
fluff  
mpreg


	2. 零 ➻ tracks

-⚣-  
**TRACKLIST**

「track 01.」  
boy in luv  
bts

「track 02.」  
lonely  
2ne1

「track 03.」  
only you  
24k

「track 04.」  
shangri-la  
vixx

「track 05.」  
tears of school  
namjoon, yoongi and jin

「track 06.」  
don't cry  
park bom

「track 07.」  
please be my first love  
imfact

「track 08.」  
smile flower  
seventeen

「track 09.」  
tell me (what is love)  
do kyungsoo

「track 10.」  
innocent love  
astro

「track 11.」  
stay  
blackpink

「track 12.」  
my first and last  
nct dream

「track 13.」  
one and only  
exo

「track 14.」  
let's not fall in love  
bigbang


	3. 零 ➻ prologue

-⚣-  
**PROLOGUE**

  
**L** EE Minhyuk, despite how his friend's always said the opposite, was straight and most _definitely_ was not in love with his best friend.

"Ki, I have told you this a million times over, we are _just friends_. Anyway I'm straight." He insisted for the nth time one afternoon, the eight of them lazing about on the university's courtyard for the lunch break.

It wasn't cold enough anymore that they had to stay inside, wrapped in blankets and drinking coffee to keep their bodies warm. The sun was finally beginning to peak out of the clouds since they were reaching the end of winter, summer beginning in less than a month. Laying on the grass and resting against winding oak trees, he and the rest of their group basked in the thought of another year at uni drawing to a close.

Kihyun sighed, shaking his head a little before cocking an eyebrow as his eyes did a once over on the blonde "Says the guy sitting between his best friend's legs with his arms around your waist. Yeah, it's the definition of straight.. not" he quips out, his boyfriend beside him chuckling.

"You know he's right Minhyuk, it's easy for people to get the wrong opinon on you guys when they see you acting as close as you do" Changkyun explains as Kihyun leans into his side, becoming the annoyingly truthful voice of reason.

Hyunwoo's arms, once curled around his waist loosely, tighten as the youngest speaks. Minhyuk rubs soothing patterns on the older male's forearm, letting himself fully rest back on his best friend's chest, looking up at the other male's locked jaw and hardened eyes.

"And this is _exactly_ why people think you guys are dating" Kihyun says exasperatedly, waving his hands around which pulls Minhyuk's attention back to the group although not completely, his fingertips still drawing patterns on tanned skin.

"We've always been close Ki, and it's always been a problem to other people. Hyunwoo and I are just closer than most best friends, but that's just who we are" He retaliates, feeling the body behind his tense for a moment before relaxing.

"Just wait is all we are saying," The brunette breathes out dejectively, admitting defeat "You'll understand what we mean in time."

Minhyuk growls lowly in his throat, throughly annoyed that the same conversation has risen up again.

So what if he liked sitting between his best friend's legs? So what if he liked resting against his chest? So what if he drew shapes into his forearms to calm him?

That couldn't possibly change the relationship between them that much, could it?

➻

minhyuk always says that they are just friends, that he is completely straight. everyone else disagrees. but who is right?

© stuck-on-wonho · 2017

 


End file.
